Ravea Kaos
Ravea Kaos (ラヴェイア・カオース Raveia Kaōsu) is a half-Demon Mage who mysteriously wanders about Earth Land. Because of his temperament and ability to wield Curses despite his technical disposition as a human, Ravea is often referred to as "The Monster" (怪物 Kaibutsu). Appearance Ravea is a rather tall young man of a slender, yet slightly muscular build. His long, spiky violet hair is parted so that it covers his right eye, yet falls neatly to either side, framing his face. The back is pulled into a long ponytail that ends just below his waist; he has two spiky tufts of hair that fray upward, just above his bangs. Behind his bangs, Ravea's right eye is blue, whilst the visible eye is red; his ears are pointed and his canines are sharper than normal. Additionally, across the bridge of his nose, Ravea has a small scar, which he gained from his final fight with Hije in the coliseum. For attire, Ravea wears a black, collared traveling cloak, underneath which he sports a gray turtle-neck, zip-up vest (which he keeps partially undone), of which the zipper line is yellow in color. He completes his outfit by wearing a simple pair of red pants, a plain black, gold-buckled belt around his waist, and a pair of black boots, which have a small, purple spade emblazoned on each ankle. Attached to the side of his belt is a strap which in itself holds Ravea's sword, Zero, near to him at all times. Personality Ravea is rather quiet and doesn't say much, something which tends to put those he is around in a state of unease. Though he is quite analytical and can solve problems as well as read situations clearly in a matter of moments, Ravea is by contrast impulsive, a thing which sets him back a ways in terms of taking in information; because of this he has a habit of jumping to conclusions. When he is wrong about something, or his impulsiveness is pointed out, Ravea is prone to irritation, and often vents it in the form of pouting and exclusion from whomever he may be around at the time. However, he is also quite caring and goes out of his way to make sure that he protects and helps those who need it, and does anything he can to try and end whatever matters may be at hand. When his demonic impulses takes control of his body (a result of using too much Curse Power, which strains his still-human body), Ravea becomes bloodthirsty and uncaring, striking down all who try to stop him; whether they are friend or foe is irrelevant to him. However, his impulsiveness disappears when in this state, allowing him to make full use of his great intelligence and perception, a fact which makes Ravea deadly if on the battlefield. History Born to a family of librarians, Ravea grew up taking care of the books in the capital city of the country Sin; at about the age of 10, he learned that he was a human being who could make use of magic, and by researching various kinds of Magic available to him through his arsenal of books, Ravea ended up, with the help of the local scholars, creating his own kind of Magic: a Light Magic called "Shine". Over time, also with the help of these scholars, and with the aid of a school of Magic, Ravea learned to control this Magic he created and became quite proficient in its use. A few years later, in X782, Ravea's house was raided by followers of the Black Wizard Zeref; his parents were killed in the raid. Brought to their secret headquarters, which Ravea was surprised to discover was beneath the royal capital's palace. There, Ravea learned that they had one of the Books of Zeref in their possession, and for many days and nights he was experimented upon in an attempt to transform a human into a Demon from Zeref's books. Their experiment was partially successful: Ravea became a half-Demon because of the Dark Magic, and gained pointed ears, sharp canines and one red eye because of the tampering. Deeming him a failure, Ravea was cast up into the streets and sold as a slave, and found himself in the royal city's coliseum, where slaves did battle for freedom. He quickly befriended a boy just like him, named Hije, who was also experimented upon by the followers and had the same thing happen to him. The two boys fought side-by-side in the coliseum for four long years, until the day came where the king of Sin decided that Hije and Ravea were to fight each other, granting the winner freedom. Though he was hesitant to do so, Hije forced Ravea to fight and pushed him to the edge, triggering the demonic instincts that were ground into his psyche years earlier. The two fought equally back and forth for quite some time before Ravea ultimately killed Hije, albeit tearfully, and watched as his friend wished him luck with his newfound freedom. After seeing the dark power of one of Zeref's Demons, Ravea left the kingdom and decided to travel Earth Land, looking for a way to take control of his newfound demonic powers and exact revenge on Zeref himself for creating such ghastly books. Powers and Abilities Shine ( Shain): A Magic that Ravea created and later mastered with the aid of several scholars and a Magic School, Shine is a type of Light Magic that allows its user to create light and then shape it into combat weapons. However, unlike Molding Magic, the weapons created do not take a completely tangible form, and at the will of Ravea himself the properties of whatever he has created can disappear, allowing the creation to, in addition to keeping its shape, pass through things, much like normal light. Also, just like standard Light Magic, Ravea can create shining bursts of magical energy to temporarily blind his foe. *'Shine Sword' ( Shain Sōdo): Ravea's preferred creation, with his Shine, he creates a shimmering sword of light to use in tandem with his own Zero. Nightmare ( Naitomea): A Curse granted unto him from his half-Etherious transformation, Nightmare allows Ravea to control the darkness of someone's heart, creating a weapon that is fueled and designed around that person's weakness. As such, should a person not have a weakness, or have a pure heart, this Curse is almost all but useless. However, should this occur, Ravea gathers the darkness of his own heart and creates a weapon based on his own inner light-darkness struggle. Equipment *'Zero' ( Zero): Quotes *(To himself at Hije's grave) "For someone like me, who is neither human nor Demon, someone who walks neither light nor darkness, existing is its own battle altogether. I swear right here that I'll use this chaotic existence of mine to make sure no others wind up like us. I swear it..!"